


Perceiving Us

by Skylar0Grace



Series: Perceiving Us [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has he really got a chance? And if he does, would he <i>want</i> to take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now Or Never

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm a sucker for punishment. But just look who my role models are!!! Accepting challenges left, right and centre...it's no wonder :P But despite that, I've accepted a challenge table. I've had great success with these in the past and I have to admit, I do love them. 7_crossovers has like, fourteen or so tables to do - more than enough to keep me busy for a while. Let me know what you think of them. I'm interested to see how this has turned out and it is sort of a sequel to Perceiving Dawn so if you haven't already, you should check it out. It's not necessary for this set but it does give it a little more backstory. Besides, I have a soft spot for that fic ;)

* * *

Sam buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. It was the first moment to himself he had had all night and now that Dean was asleep, he could reflect without question.

Seeing Dawn Summers again had stirred up a lot of memories for him. She had been a part of his old life. A friend of Jess', a fellow student. An anomaly, sure, but now that he knew who she really was, it all made sense. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before but he knew that part of leaving his 'life' behind meant that he'd been oblivious to some things.

Sam hadn't been blind. Dawn had been good looking back then but he'd only had eyes for Jess and so that thought had been a mere wisp of a thought before disappearing altogether. The last time he'd seen Dawn was the night of the fire. To be honest, he hadn't really thought of her since. She was a part of his history that had been filed away after Jess' death.

But now, meeting her again, had brought up conflicting emotions. Interest, guilt, attraction, fondness, curiosity - all struggling within him like oil on violent seas. No matter how hard they warred, they never settled down and refused to mix together. It was both relieving and frustrating.

He'd moved on, sure, but none of them had been connected in any way with Jess or Stanford. A part of him felt a strong sense of betrayal for even thinking about moving on with a friend of Jess'. But there was no way he could compare Dawn to Jess - completely different entities and he recognised that. Whilst there were similarities and differences, one should in no way reflect the other and that was the conclusion he ended up with as Dean rolled over in his bed.

Silently picking up his phone, his thumbs nimbly worked their way over the number pad as he wrote a text message. He paused before rolling his eyes and pressing 'send' anyway. It was a tense moment before his phone lit up with a response from Dawn saying she'd love to meet up and giving him her work address. There was a little smiley face at the end and Sam instantly thought of her smile. He was grinning to himself as he put the mobile on the bedside table and slipped quietly into bed.


	2. Another Day, Another Dollar

* * *

He opened the door and a light jingle sounded throughout the store. A red-head looked up from her spot in front of a bookcase, her hand paused in mid air as she placed a small wooden box on the shelf. As the door closed behind him and the light started to disappear with it, he let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and saw Dawn walk out from a door at the back of the store. Her bright smile lit p her face and he felt himself grinning back. All else was forgotten as he moved toward her.

As she pulled him in for a brief hug, he noticed the red-head pull up beside them.

"This Sam?"

Dawn nodded. "Willow, this is Sam. Sam, Willow."

Sam looked around at the store. "Is this your store?"

Willow nodded. "I co-own it with Xander. It's in memory of our friend, Anya, who died a few years ago. She would have been proud of it."

Sam offered her a small smile and she moved off to continue stocking the shelf. Dawn pulled him over to the counter and stood behind it as an elderly lady approached. The woman placed several objects on the counter and smiled politely at Dawn. Sam watched as the transaction continued and noticed that the smile on her face was genuine.

Giving a final nod, Dawn turned back and was startled by his stare. Sam lowered his gaze before looking back with a questioning look.

"So, do you... um, do you work here often?"

She blinked, as though surprised by the question, before looking briefly around the store.

"Gotta make money somehow. Besides, this store has a lot of meaning. To all of us. Gives me something to do during the day and a place to research whatever creepy crawlies I need to."

Sam nodded and as Dawn finished serving the next customer, he grinned at her.

"Wanna grab a coffee?"

Dawn smiled back, her blue eyes twinkling in the light of the store. "Sure. I think it's about time for my break."

He offered his hand and she placed her smaller one in it after a moment's hesitation. Hearing the bell ring once more as a customer departed, Sam and Dawn moved toward the light.


	3. Flesh And Blood

* * *

As Sam and Dawn rounded the tall crypt in front of them, their eyes scanned the scene before them. Seeing no immediate danger, Dawn looked across at Sam with a soft smile.

"So how long are you guys in town for?"

"Not sure. There's certainly jobs to keep us occupied but you lot seem to be handling it. There's always demons that need killing in other town, other people that need protecting."

"Do you thin-"

Dawn was cut off by the sudden appearance of Dean from the nearby treeline. He had leaves sticking in his hair and there were small cuts on both of his cheeks as well as a set of claw marks oozing blood on his left bicep.

"Did she come this way?"

Dawn ears pricked up at the question and she scanned furiously for her sister. "No, what happened?"

"Big ugly got the drop on us. Threw me into a headstone and by the time those cartoon birds stopped flying around my head, I just saw her disappearing into the trees after it. She was just too fast."

Dawn's feet moved of their own accord as she sprinted into the trees, her right hand lifting and a tiny green glow shooting out from it. It stopped in the air before moving to the side. Sam and Dean caught up with her as she followed it.

"What is that?"

"Willow taught me. It'll find Buffy."

The glow picked up speed before disappearing into a small cave hidden on the side of a rock face and Dawn didn't hesitate as she moved forward. The sounds of battle echoed in the cave and they pressed forward. A roar sent shivers down the spine but it was the scream that followed that had all three of them break out into a sprint. 

As they reached a small alcove, they saw Buffy leap off the wall and her foot connect with the demons chest. It stumbled backward and impaled itself on a large stalagmite. She walked over to the trio, holding her arm and when she reached Dean, she pushed her shoulder toward him. He grabbed her arm and she shifted her shoulder back into place.

"Thanks. Don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. Anybody else up for breakfast?"

She walked passed them, waving away the green glow that was following her and led them all into the rays of morning sunshine that were breaking their way into the surrounding darkness.


	4. Love Conquers All

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam turned around, surprise written all over his face at the sound of the familiar voice. She ran toward him, breathless, before stopping just in front of him.

"Sam," she said, as she reached for his hand, "I'm so glad I found you. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Jess?"

"We need to go. There's someone - something - following me."

"Where have you been?" 

"Trying to find you!" she said as she tugged on his hand and began moving in the opposite direction.

There was a rustling sound and something that sounded suspiciously like a branch breaking. It sprang him into action and his hand closed tightly over hers as they raced in the opposite direction. She stumbled over a mound of dirt and her hand slipped from his as she tried to break her fall. He stopped and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to her feet and pressing them both forward.

The sound of a short scream broke through to Sam and he stopped. Jess bumped into the back of him, her head turning as she tried to figure out why he wasn't running. Sam saw a Azazel standing fifty metres away and staring over the edge of a cliff. He gave a small smile and Sam felt his stomach drop. As Azazel turned and walked away, Sam started running and as he neared the edge, he saw two hands scrambling for a rock or vine to grab onto. 

He slid like a baseball player aiming for home base as he reached it and grabbed onto the hands. As he looked over the edge, he saw two very scared blue eyes looking up at him, relief spilling across her face as she recognised her rescuer.

"I've got you," he said reassuringly. "I've got you."

A tear slid down her face and she nodded.

There was a laugh behind him and Sam looked over his shoulder. Azazel was standing behind him, one hand around Jess' waist, the other covering her mouth.

"You can only save one Sam, who's it going to be?"

Sam looked at Jess and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. She looked to him pleadingly and as Sam turned back to Dawn, he saw resignation on her face.

"Go save her Sam."

Sam looked back at Jess and as he drew a deep breath, he closed his eyes; decision made. He turned back to Dawn and pulled on her arms, lifting her up from the side of the cliff. As she gained a foothold and pushed herself up, she fell into Sam's lap and her arms wrapped around him gratefully. He gripped her back just as fiercely and when he looked up to where Jess had been, he saw only an empty spot.

Sam shot up in bed, a gasp escaping his mouth. Dean opened an eye from the bed next to him and as Sam sucked in lungfuls of air, Dean opened the other eye.

"Jess?"

Sam looked over at Dean and knew what Dean was asking. The only times Dean had seen him like that lately had been after a nightmare about Jess. A peace settled over him that he hadn't felt before after a dream of Jess.

"The last one."


	5. Change Of Scene

* * *

As he and Dean walked in through the heavy wooden door, Sam's eyes opened in surprise at the activity. Young girls were bustling around them whilst a clock chimed on the edge of a foyer. 

"Let's get a move on!"

Buffy walked in from a room on the left and gave a nod in their direction before ushering a group of gawking girls in the opposite direction. Within minutes, the room was silent again. They closed the door behind them and Dawn appeared from a corridor on the right.

"Sam! Dean! Sorry 'bout the chaos. We just got a new batch of girls and we're trying to get a routine down."

"Sure. Anything we can help with?"

Sam elbowed Dean but Dawn just grinned. "Absolutely. Just go through that doorway there and follow the sounds of life. Buffy can always use a hand."

There was a low grumbling from Dean but he followed her directions and disappeared around the corner. Dawn's grinned widened and when Sam looked at her inquiringly she nodded back in Dean's direction.

"The girls are doing training at the moment. Hand-to-hand."

Sam chuckled. "He going to help with demonstrations?"

"If Buffy has anything to say about it, he will."

"Why do you think they don't get along?"

Dawn shrugged. "Too early to say. Maybe because they are so similar?"

"Could be." Sam looked back at the empty doorway. "Guess we'll just have to see how it plays out."

"Yeah. Well, I've gotta go catalogue the new inventory. Wanna help?

Sam offered her a soft smile. "Sure."

Turning around, he followed her further into the house.


	6. Stone-Deaf

* * *

"Okay, all of the boxes with the red tape are the ones that are just for staff. The others are things for the girls - training equipment and such. We'll put all of the staff boxes in the corner and sort out the stuff for the girls first."

Sam got to work, piling all of the boxes up and moving the other ones to the large oval table in the centre of the romm where Dawn was unpacking them. Despite himself, he continuously snuck glances at her, watching as she methodically sorted out equipment and necessities and marked everything off on a checklist.

Sam's dream, whilst somewhat confusing, had left him with a better feeling about Dawn. He no longer felt guilty about moving on with someone who was so connected to the life he'd once strived for and lost. He wasn't sure what there could be between himself and Dawn - she was terrific and there was definitely a lot of attraction toward her but realising just how short his life may be had him looking for someone to spend the rest of those days with. Someone he wouldn't have to lie to.

But all of that wouldn't matter if she didn't feel the same way about him. He'd spend every night since meeting her again going over and over in his mind the repercussions of being with her. Wondering if it was unfair to Jess' memory that he move on with someone so close to them. Wondering if he could without thinking about her constantly.

Dawn looked up from her checklist and gave him an encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and sat on a chair beside her.

"Have you ever thought about getting away from all of this? Just getting in the car and driving away?"

"Yeah. And one day I will. I agree with you - the Slayers have the Hellmouth under guard and there's no real need for me here. But there are people out there that need saving. Those that don't have a Slayer to protect them."

"And you'd wanna do that? Constantly be on the move and not settling down?"

"Well, there are down sides to everything in life. One day I want kids and a dog and a white picket fence. Might never happen though. And if I can help people until then, I should."

"Wanna do that now?"

Dawn gave a short laugh. "And leave all of this unpacking to Buffy? She'd totally kill me!"

She put her checklist on the table and opened the next box whie Sam looked down at his hands, wondering what to do next.


	7. Go For The Kill

* * *

Dawn packed up another box and wrote it's contents in black marker in capital letters on top. Capping the lid, she picked up the heavy box and pushed it into the corner. Tossing aside any restraint, Sam stood quickly and walked over to her.

As he reached her, he spun her around and pulled her flush against him. Giving her no time to think about it - and no time to back out - he pressed his lips against hers. A beat later, she kissed him back and his hands moved from her hips to her face, fingers winding into her hair.

It seemed as though time had stopped and at the same time as though centuries had passed. In just a moment, their lives had changed once more and Sam felt completely breathless. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. The bright blue orbs were accentuated by the red flush to her cheeks and there was a smile finding it's way onto her face.

"Come with me," he whispered as he leant his forehead against hers.

The silence seemed to last for an eternity and he began thinking of his next response, of all of the reasons why she should drop everything and go with him. Why he should ditch his brother and let his emotions lead him. It was completely irrational and he knew there should be at least some sort of plan in place before. Numbers exchanged with siblings and bags packed, maps consulted, but none of that actually seemed important in that moment.

Her voice filtered over him like a soft breeze and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'd love to," she whispered back.

As if all of the thoughts had gone through her head too, Dawn scribbled something on a piece of paper, picked up her keys and mobile and placed her hand in his. She gave him one more grin before walking out of the conference room and pulling him along.

Without saying a word, they walked out the front door and around the side of the house to the green hatchback parked in the carport. As they reached it, Sam looked over the roof at her, the question of whether she still wanted to go through with it wordlessly spilling out. She answered him with a bright smile and they both climbed in. The engine roared to life and they drove off, leaving the setting sun's rays to disappear slowly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **7_crossovers Prompt Set #2 - Clichés**  
>  1\. Now Or Never/2. Another Day, Another Dollar/3. Flesh And Blood/4. Love Conquers All/5. Change Of Scene/6. Stone-Deaf/7. Go For The Kill


End file.
